So It Goes
by rockpaperscizzorz
Summary: A Doctor, A Ballerina, and a high profile Business man. It's been years since high school, and the Ed's are all grown up; an incident brings them all back together, only to uncover a past rarely spoken of. UPDATED! CHP 8 NOW UP!
1. Bad News

**A/N Greetings fellow fic-goers, I had this serene idea for a new fic, so, as of now, I will be working on TWO fics at once, while managing college, a life, and all other necessary means of living. Of course, reviews are greatly valued. I hang on to your every word in the event you should hang on to mine. Okay, onward!**

--

--

--

Chapter One: Bad News

--

--

A voice crackles to life over the loudspeaker that echoes through the halls of the Peach Creek Medical Hospital.

_Paging Doctor D, your assistance is required on floor three, room forty-nine regarding open heart surgery. I repeat, Doctor D, report to floor three, room forty-nine._

The loudspeaker blipped to silence, but only for a moment.

Cut to floor three, room forty-nine. A white-coated individual, average height but slim in frame places a surgical mask over his face, prepared to replace the lower-left ventricle of a fifty-something year old business man, of which who's heart suffered a major collapse, a courtesy of his poor diet and lack of regular exercise. The man was still conscience, he looked up warily. He had a receding hairline, and deep wrinkles brought upon by years and years of smoking Cuban cigars.

"Am I gonna be alright, Doc?" The man muttered, looking up at his surgeon hopefully. A mask was placed on him now, only this was to deliver a strong dose of anesthesia. The doctor smiled warmly behind his mask.

"It will be as if you had an excellent nights rest that revived your heart," the doctor reassured.

"Thank…you…" The man slurred. The anesthesia was already beginning to take effect.

"Don't thank me," he said, "thank the miracles of science."

But the man was already in a deep sleep. The doctor looked at him a moment, then turned to the nurses who waited eagerly by his side.

"Alright, people, let's save a life today, hmm?" he encouraged, and the team began its work.

Cut to New York City, in a very tall, rather arrogant building near time square. A short, stocky little man sat at his dramatically large granite desk, nearly spitting into his phone.

"What do you _mean_ you couldn't get the shares?! I don't pay you duds forty-fucking-five dollars an hour to sit around with your heads up your asses. Get back to work, now, or I'll sue your for every quarter you've got--"

He paused momentarily

"--DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO, YOU WORK FOR _ME, _DAMNIT! DON'T BOTHER CALLING ME BACK UNLESS YOU GET THOSE SHARES!" He slammed the phone down then heaved it at the glossy white walls, just inches from a pricy statue of an exotic, nude woman. It shattered into several chunky pieces

At that moment, a young lady entered the room wearing an unnervingly short mini-mini skirt shakily holding a cardboard-armored Latte.

"Your, uhm, coffee, sir?" She stammered. He turned to her, his face beat-red from nearly swallowing the telephone whole.

"Ah, Kathy, just what I needed, more caffeine to fuel my hyperactive impulses, thank you," He said, the sarcasm flying over her head.

"Kristy, sir," she corrected in a light voice. The man greedily snatched the coffee, and sipped for a moment, lost in the scheme of things, his mind producing his net-profits for that hour. He snapped back to reality

"Your still standing around, Karen?! Take the afternoon off, I'm sick of seeing your face today,"

"Sir," she started, then gave him a sultry look, "I think it's time for a…_raise." _She glanced at the closed--locked--doorway behind her, and returned to meet his gaze.

"Well," he parted his lips in a sly smile. "Shall we discuss this atop my desk?!"

"Oh, but, sir, your papers!" She gasped in a mock woe-is-me voice.

"Papers, shmaypers. Come to papa!" He growled.

Cut to San Fransisco, the Institute of Fine Arts, the Ballet Room on floor two. A dance teacher--with an oddly tall and haunchy build for wearing tights-- circles his students clutching the barr.

"Plie," pause, "plie," pause, "plie," pause, "I am getting chills at your improvement, Morgan. You too, Antoine," he beamed at his students with praise.

"Well done, guys. Go home and practice your pointe till your little toes fall apart--and don't forget your vegetables!"

The dance students giggled at their professor's comments as they exited, and the teacher entered his office, and picked up his _Warlock of the 8__th__ Dimension: Platinum Edition _comic, and sat, chuckled at the detailed graphics of blood and gore he admired so dearly.

His attention averted when he saw a flash out of his peripherals, an un-opened e-mail in his inbox displayed on his moniter. The subject declared: **Urgent Message. **

He clicked the message, and though it took him several minutes to read the rather short e-mail, his eyes widened in shock. Shaking, he glanced at the phone on his desk. He reached for it, and made a call he hadn't made in several weeks, though the number came instantly from memory, as if he had just dialed it minutes ago…

"Peach Creek, uhm, Medical Hospital," The receptionist said dully on the other line.

"Uhm, Hullo, may I please speak to Doub-uh, Doctor D?"

"He like _just _got out of heart surgery with a patient and may not be accepting calls at this time, or whatever. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Ed, he'll know."

"OHMIGOD, ED! It's Nazz! Oh, wow, I haven't heard from you in, like, forever! Definetely, right away, I'll get him on the phone ASAP! Stay on the line!"

Ed, despite the recent news he had just uncovered, was delighted to hear a familiar voice. Though he was a bit nervous to hear his hatted friends'.

"Your kidding? It is?" The familiar voice seemed to say to someone else on the line. "UNreal!--Oh! Hello?! Doctor D speaking! Ed?"

"Double D!" Ed's heart panged with recognition

"ED! Oh, my, it's so good to hear from you, are you doing alright? How's San Fran!"

"I'm okay. Actually, Double D, iunno. I needed to get ahold of you, and, Eddy. Something real bad happened. I'm coming back to Peach Creek."

"Oh?" Double D's voice flooded with concern. "Hang on a moment, I'm getting Eddy on the line."

A very out-of breath Eddy answered.

"I'M BUSY," he gasped between breaths "AT THE MOMENT, HARRY."

"Uhm…Eddy?"

The phone dropped on Eddy's end.

"Get off, you heard me, take the afternoon off, I'll see you mond--HEY THAT TICKLES YOU NAUGHTY GIRL! Out! OUT!--Oh, still there?!"

"Hello, Eddy, how's business," Double D giggled on the other end.

"…Effective…" He replied.

"Hiya, Eddy."

"Lumpy, You're on the line too?"

"Yup."

"Great, let's all paint each other's toenails and give facials," Eddy said, then laughed. "How's it goin, guys?"

"Actually, Eddy, Ed says he has something urgent to discuss."

"Fire away."

"Eddy, can you come to Peach Creek? It's really really really really important, I swear…"

"Eh. Hang on," A shuffling of papers was heard, then the clammor for the phone, "I think I can get away for a few days. You okay big guy?"

"It's bad, Eddy."

"Okay. I'll book a red-eye and get there as soon as possible. Your place okay, Double D?"

"Your always welcome. I'm not off shift at the hospital till 3 a.m. But just let yourself in if you arrive before me. You too, Ed."

Ed was almost sobbing. "Thanks, guys…"

"Alright, see you two tonight, I must go check on my patient…"

"Sayonara, _ladies_,"

-click-


	2. Reunited, At Last

Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for the feedback. I seriously was just playing around with ideas, and then it just developed into a fic. Since I have no real-life friends who share my ficlove, I have to roleplay with myself! : ( BUT! Never a dull moment at that. Oh, and just a warning, I probably will develop some interesting pairings, and knowing me they will be slightly controversial. Normalcy is dull, ya know! If your narrow-minded and intolerant, don't bother reading on. Just a warning :D **

It was 2:36 in the morning, and Eddy dragged his feet to the front steps of Double D's home. He knew how anxious it made Double D to leave the door unlocked, so Eddy heavily appreciated this gesture under his current drowsy state of mind. He fumbled for the doorknob, and as he swung open the door, the smell of familiarity infiltrated his nostrils.

For a wealthy guy at his age, Double D lived in a regular-size, rather simple home. Nothing outlandish, nothing wild. There was a lot of interesting art hanging on the wall, though. Yep, he always figured sockhead would be into that cheesy art stuff. But despite his straightforward personality, a lot of the art on the wall was abstract. He noted Van Gogh's Starry Night, and an odd painting of a bunny in the shape of a grenade; a Jeremy Fish piece. (A/N any SillyPinkBunny fans out there, hmm??)

Eddy wasn't in the mood to survey his pal's house, though it was surprisingly cozier than his penthouse in New York. He sighed. He hated admitting it, but it was good to be home. He collapsed on Double D's giant amber suede couch, his lids growing heavier by the moment. Eventually, they slid shut.

Just as Eddy began a particularly physically arousing dream with Katherin…Kasey…whatever his secretary's name was… he was very rudely interrupted by…

"HIYA, EDDY!"

"..ngh..?"

He popped an eye open just in time to see a large figure coming at him in the dark. Whatever it was tackled him on the couch.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Eddy scrambled around, not knowing which way was up or down. The _one _night Double D leaves his door unlocked, some punk tries to come in and rob him! Eddy blindly grabbed and managed to grasp a handful of

…ruffles?

"Huh..?"

Eddy heard a dopey laughter, most likely coming from the massive thing sitting atop of him.

"For cryin' out loud, Ed! You nearly made me have a stroke!" He fumbled around for some kind of lamp he vaguely remembered was next to the couch. He tugged at the switch.

Warm light filtered through the room, and he could see his attacker clearly.

"But this isn't golf, Eddy…" Ed was genuinely confused. Eddy shoved at Ed, which was useless because he didn't budge an inch.

"No, bonehead, like a heart atta--oh, forget it. Get off, ya oaf!"

Ed promptly removed himself from Eddy to sit down next to him, only then to smuggle him in a massive bear hug.

"It's good to see you too, Eddy!"

"Uhg. Yeah," Eddy took one look at Ed, and muffled his laughter. "Nice dress, princess."

Aha, _those _were the ruffles Eddy felt earlier. Ed only grinned widely.

"Thank you! I rushed straight from school to the air-o-plane!"

Oh, that's right. Eddy had nearly forgotten that Ed was a ballet teacher in San Fransisco. Surprising, since one would have to have some _major_ things on their mind to forget that fact. In Eddy's case, it was money. More specifically, half of his father's business he inherited. The other half went to his brother. They were in partnership. Imagine that…

Ed seemed bigger since he last saw him, if you could believe that. He had leveled off at 6'5". He was lean and toned from several years of practicing and teaching dance professionally. Apart from his physique, he looked entirely the same, save for his rumpled auburn hair with hot-pink tips.

Ed had found his passion after seeing the Swan Lake performance, a show that would change his life forever. He attended Peach Creek Community College at the time, and enrolled in ballet lessons immediately after seeing the show.

That next year, Ed auditioned to be one of the dancers for the Swan Lake. A scout just happened to see his performance, and offered him a permanent spot as a ballet dancer, impressed by Ed's skills and technique for such a new dancer. After three years of touring, he retired at the age of 2. He returned to school to finish his degree, and became a dance proffessor at one of San Fransisco's most prestigious art and dance colleges.

At that moment of the rare moment of warmth (if you could even call it that) between the two, they heard the door open slowly. A very exhausted Double D walked in, wearing turquoise and lime green striped scrubs. He hadn't changed a bit, though. His small frame barely filled out his scrubs. He wasn't awkward and lanky anymore, but he looked far too young to be a doctor, he looked as if he should still be in college. He still sported his black beanie, after all these years. Some things never change.

His face lit up the moment he saw the two.

"Ed…Eddy!" He rushed towards them, Ed collected him in a warm hug, while Eddy only rolled his eyes.

"How was the hospital, Dr. Brainiac?" Eddy asked. Double exhaled loudly

"Oh, fine. Open heart surgery was successful, the patient is recovering well. Good thing, we did what we did. He had a wife and three kids," Double D said.

"Blood and guts, Double D?!"

"Yes, Ed. Plenty of blood and guts,"

Eddy shook his head. "You used to pass out at the sight of your own blood. I'm stil having trouble believing you cut people open for a living."

Double D grimaced. "Well, Eddy, when you make it sound _that _grotesque…"

Double D had gotten into his first-choice University. Of course. Promptly after senior year, he left Peach Creek to study pre-med at New York University. He completed his masters in 4 whopping years instead of 6, at the young age of 21, and finished grad school in just one year. He had dedicated his life to saving lives, and his perseverance coupled with his bright mind led him to his PhD, and the Nobel prize at 22 for discovering a cure for anemia.

He was offered a job as the head of research in the city, but turned it down to accept the position as the head surgeon in his home town of Peach Creek. Still at the ripe age of 23, it easily explained the reason he looked so out of place in the hospital, and his attire. He was the youngest surgeon in history.

Double D had a small smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you two," he said warmly. He then turned to Ed. "Isn't there a particular reason you're here, Ed?" he said, concerned. Ed's face immediately sloped to a frown, his brow furrowing.

"It's…Sarah," he said slowly. Eddy and Double D exchanged confused looks. Sarah was another reason Ed stayed in Peach Creek, though he often hid behind that fact using his dopey persona. For his entire life, Ed's parents had been harsh on him, but only his two closest friends knew that it was to divert the abuse from Sarah. To keep his little sister safe from being hit, grounded, and insulted, he always took the blame for everything. It was just what a big brother was supposed to do, he figured. After reluctantly leaving Peach Creek to follow his dream, Sarah's life came to a screeching halt. Ed was no longer around for their terrorizing parents to channel their anger to.

Ed had frequently flown to wherever Sarah was, to get her away from any harm she was doing to herself. After Ed had left to go on Tour and she began to be the center of abuse, she ran away from home. She was just 15. When Ed had last rescued her, she was in Reno, coked up with her latest boyfriend. This couldn't be good.

"Sarah's _here?!" _Eddy exclaimed in disbelief. Ed nodded. "Well, where is she?"

Ed then looked around nervously.

"Do you guys have the time right now?"

Double D placed a hand on Ed's shoulder to comfort him.

"Where to?" he said.

Ed gulped, beginning to shudder, his large frame nearly shaking the entire couch.

"Stripclub. Downtown…"

The other two's eyes widened, but they immediately exited Double D's house, and all piled into his Mercedes.

"Sarah's fine, I'm sure. She's a tough girl," Double D reassured. Ed sat in the front seat.

"I'unno, guys, I heard different…"

**A/N DRAT! What will Happene?! Guess you'll have to wait and see : P.S. review while your at it, eh?**


	3. Big Brother

CHAPTER 3

--

--

**A/N Okay, first of all, I'd like to THANK YOU, x, for your constructive criticism! Thanks for pointing out the flaws, I'll work on improving them. Also, I appreciate the positive feedback from the other reviewers :**

**As always, let me know what you think--enjoy!**

Eddy sat in the back of the car, quietly for once. He stared out the window, nostalgically, watching all the silhouettes of the streets and mailboxes and houses go by. He was at such peace in Peach Creek. He felt like a teenager again, here. Not a responsibility or care in the world. A light rain began to mist and tap-tap-tapped on the windows. The eerie scenery of the rainfall added a mysterious quality to the quickly-passing night, and brought him back to the uncertainty of when he lived in the Cul-de-sac.

_Tap Tap Tap_

He had finished helping Double D pack the rest of his crap with Ed, all in alphabetical order and whatever the hell Sockhead wanted. He had driven him to the airport, with Ed clinging onto Double D from the back seat. And he even did the sappy, crummy, emotional good-bye group-hug thing moments before Double D had boarded his plane for New York. He had put up with Ed's sobbing and drooling on his shoulder after the plane took-off. "Don't choke on your tongue, Monobrow," he had comforted.

Double D called every day, often twice a day, making sure the two "were alright." He attended Peach Creek Community College with Ed, going about there lives as they normally did, only it was like a blank quarter. Still the same piece of silver, but no defining identity. It was just Ed and Eddy. After Ed left to go on tour, he couldn't take it anymore.

He hated to admit it, but he couldn't make it alone; not in Peach Creek, at least. He decided, he didn't need college. He made several phone calls to his brother who worked in New York with his father; Double D would be going to school there, and Ed would undoubtedly have to stop there while on tour. It was the perfect plan.

He had flown to New York, only there wasn't anyone behind him to "wish him a safe and pleasant flight," or tell him "don't eat the peanuts, they're full of zombie chemicals from space!" It was on that life-changing flight to New York that he realized he had to be on his own. He'd always have his friends to back him, sure. But this wasn't the Cul-de-sac anymore. This was _life. _

He arrived to New York, and worked for his dad along side with his brother. So impressed with the team, he retired early and gave one half of the company to his two sons. Eddy learned about the business world. And the profits. Oh, the profits.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"You alright, back there?" Double D broke his trail of thought, peering worriedly at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine," Eddy mumbled. As always, Double D was trying to make light of the situation.

"Guys, I'm scared," Ed said.

"Hey, Lumpy, do ya know what kind of scary things happen in San Fransisco?"

"….Uh…."

"EARTHQUAKES!" Eddy cried and simultaneously kicked the back of Ed's seat incessantly, as if he were drumming it with his feet. Ed responded by his dopey laughter and reclined the seat back so that it almost nearly crushed Eddy. He pulled forward, then reclined over and over, laughing nonstop, while Eddy was trying to fight back, letting out bouts of manic laughter, or shrieks of pain; more likely a combination of the two.

"Will you two _stop_?! You're going to _tear_ the _**leather**_!" Double D squealed. Ed and Eddy stopped for a moment, and the three looked at each other, then all burst out laughing. The tension that hung over their heads earlier was lifted. But not for long, as Double D turned into the wet parking lot of the downtown strip club. Always the one prepared, Double D pulled out an over-sized umbrella, motioning for the two to huddle under as the walked to the entrance. They met an unrealistically large bouncer at the front door.

"Hey--eight dollar cover fee," he looked Double D up and down. "12 for the kid," he added.

"_Excuse _me, I'll have you know that I have a PHD in med-" He was cutoff by a slight shove by Eddy, who nonchalantly placed several bills in the bouncers open palm. Double D was about to protest, but Eddy simply quieted him with a raised hand, eyes shut. (Very Eddy-san, if you will. Wax on, wax off…) It was dim, and the bouncer's face and body were difficult to make out. They only saw that he was a huge--now, I mean HUGE--kind of guy.

"I know that voice…Ed's?!" The bouncer emerged into the yellow light that filled the entrance. The three gasped

"JOHNNY?!" they said all at once. He smiled his same, snaggletooth grin.

"Hey, guys!"

"Woah, Johnny, you got jacked," Eddy said in disbelief.

"I don't think so, Eddy. Johnny just got big," Ed replied

Ed blinked, thought about something corrective to say, but remained silent and just stared.

"I would've thought you'd join the Peace Corps, or at least been admitted to the insanity asylum for schizophrenia! Double D said, referring to Jonny's never-ending obedience to the chunk of wood he called Plank.

"I would've joined the Corps," he began, then pointed to his head. Yep, still bald. "But they have something against guys with no hair. Plank says it's communism. They like to take on people that look friendly with luscious hair, not skin-head looking guys like me.

"That's aweful!" Said Double D. Jonny shrugged.

"I'm in PETA, and their at least reasonable (ha,ha). Besides, this is just my night job. I work at a candy store in town!"

Eddy looked thoroughly creeped out, and Ed began to sniff around where they were all standing.

"Ed, what're you doing," Eddy said without any curiosity.

"Looking for Plank," Ed simply replied.

"Oh, he's inside, grabbing a drink,"

The three exchanged uncomfortable glances, until Eddy spoke up.

"Mind if we just walk on in, Jonny boy?"

"Sure, sure, go right ahead. See ya later, guys!" He waved.

Once inside, the three looked around at the burlesque club

"Jonny's completely lost it," Eddy muttered under his breath.

"He just needs to seek proper help, Eddy, leave it alone," he shushed. Ed only looked around, nervously.

The club was poorly lit and smoke infiltrated the atmosphere. It looked very dirty, very sketchy, and all that kind of strip club sort. Gentlemen in suits peered hungrily up at topless dancers at their tables. It was all very sickening to Ed and Double D. Eddy, on the other hand, was in heaven.

A topless waitress walked past the three, carrying a pitcher of beer.

"Woah Woah WOAH!" Peach Creek's gotten some major upgrades since I left, huh boys!" Eddy said, nearly breaking his neck to follow the busty waitress' trail."

Double D sighed. Guess some things never change.

"Let's just find Sarah and get outta here, guys…" Ed said softly.

"There's no way, they all look the same!"

"I'm going to pretend that _wasn't _an obliviously sexist comment,"

"Ah, knock it off. Wait, is _that_ her?" Eddy pointed. That auburn hair could be spotted ten miles away.

The others followed Eddy's gaze, to see a nearly topless dancer with long tousled red locks flipping her hair and working the pole for a small audience seductively.

"Sa-rah!" Ed gasped, and the group quickly headed in her direction. Now, Ed was hard to miss, being as tall as he was, and Sarah spotted his lurch-like stumble from across the room. Half-strung out, she quickly spun on the pole, and blew a kiss to her audience, and climbed off the table to head for the dressing room. There was a lot of protest from the group of men back at the table, but she didn't care. She had already made a load of dough tonight.

Ed grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Le'go of me, ya creep!" She cried, and flung her arm out. The bouncers heard her and immediately moved towards Ed, thinking him to be a sleezy horndog.

"That's my _sister!"_ He demanded, catching her arm. The bouncers looked at Sarah. Looking utterly pissed off, she nodded her head and glared at Ed. He shoved his green jacket at her.

"Sarah, what are you doing here!" Ed, settling into his role as the responsible big brother stood towering over her, his usual relaxed expression curved into genuine sternness. Sarah peered up at him, struggling to put the jacket on, her eyes welling up.

"What the heck are you doing here, loser," She said, cold as ice. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Getting you outta here," He sniffed her hair, "you smell like drugs, Sarah!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, yes you are, missy!" He tossed her over his shoulder, and turned to leave. She beat at his back with her small fists, but it was like throwing marshmallows at concrete.

"Put me down! Put me down! NOW! I'm telling…my boss! ED!" She roared, but again, it was no use. Ed only looked forward, and the four headed out without a word--save for Sarah's physical protest.

She gave up when they were in the parking lot, probably blacking out from all the drugs actively in her system. Ed gently placed her in the backseat, and they drove back to Double D's. Quietly.

"Thanks, guys."

"Glad to be of help, Ed."

The rest of the way home was in silence, and Eddy kept checking the unconscious Sarah's pulse, making sure she was still alive.

Once at the house, Ed put Sarah in a guest room, and joined Eddy and Double D in the den. It was close to four A.M.

"You alright, Ed?" Double D asked.

"Yeah. I just wish Sarah would stay outta trouble for good. It's tiring n' stuff…"

Eddy looked for a change in subject.

"Well…What's new in Peach Creek. What's everybody up to, do ya know, Sockhead?"

"Hmm," Double D sat back and thought for a moment. "Rolf's an attourney. He started Rolf & Sons here in Peach Creek.

"No way?! Rolfyboy's got kids!"

"Yes, nineteen."

"Stork musta been busy seeing Rolf so much!" Ed laughed.

"And what about Kevin? Please please please tell me he's a loser drunken bum somewhere!" Kevin had terrorized their childhood. He did nothing but play football in high school, which got him a scholarship, but Eddy hadn't heard anything about him after they graduated. A smile of satisfaction spread across Double D's face.

"He's a football coach at Peach Creek High,"

Double D and Ed burst into laughter. They could see it play in their minds: Kevin blowing relentlessly on a whistle, shhouting at the uniformed players on the field "Blitz it, dorks! You bunch are just a heap of useless DORKS!"

"A loser," Eddy said, basking in his moment of triumph, "thank you!"

"Well, he's married to Nazz…"

Eddy's face sank. He knew it was too good to be true. How could a girl like _that_ be Mrs. Kevin?! How! WHY!

"And what does she do?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!" Ed said waving his hand furiously.

"Yes, Ed," Eddy said through his teeth.

"Nazz is a receptionist at the hospital!" Eddy looked at Double D

"Really?"

"Yes--well, part time. She also is a kindergarten teacher, and writes for a kid's television program. She's amazing, trying to support Kevin and herself,"

"She sure is," Eddy said, swooning.

The three went on talking and reminiscing, and eventually passed out on Double D's couches, too tired to care.

Double D was just a doctor, happy to see his friends.

Eddy was a high-profile business man, just happy to be away from the city and back home

And Ed was a concerned brother, a troubled son with a passion for dance.

The three were back in Peach Creek, but not to cause trouble. They were back for a reason other than Sarah, and time would soon tell.


	4. An Unlikely Phonecall

**A/N Of course this fic would go beyond Sarah's personal problems. If it didn't, that would make me a bad writer. : ) **

"_What _the _**FUCK!"**_ A very shrill and angered voice complained rather loudly.

The three Ed's, were passed out on the couch from the night before. A loud bustle of clattering pans and tinking glasses were disturbing the normally quiet morning. Naturally, Double D's alarm was the first to go off, and he groggily stood and headed in the direction of the noise.

The kitchen. Of course

He found Sarah on her tip-toes reaching shakily poking with a rolling pin at a porcelain bowl on the top shelf. She was only wearing a strappy white lingerie top, with some very revealing white and blue striped boy-shirts.

"I see you slept in your uniform," Double D said dully. Sarah peered over her shoulder, and couldn't help but blush at her current, rather awkward stance. The moment she looked away from the bowl, she managed to accidentally poke a glass next to it, which triggered a domino effect on everything in the cabinet.

"Thanks, uhm, I thin-EEK!" She was startled by the sudden crashing of various glasses and dishes on top of her. Double D winced at the noise, but only looked down at the broken dishes and rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps, next time, you should wear a helmet?" Ed suggested.

"Geez. Sorry, Double D. Uhm."

"No worries. Were just glad your alright." He knealt down to help pick up the broken pieces.

"It _burrrns!" _Ed cried, appearing in the kitchen, and yanked off his green jacket and shoved it in her direction. Sarah realized he was talking about her uhm, uniform. She snatched it and put it over herself.

"Is it safe, Double D?"

"Yes, Ed."

Ed opened one eye just in case, then relaxed. "Gross, Sarah." He inspected the mess of broken dishes. "I didn't do it."

"Yea, Ed, I'm telling mom," Sarah said.

"No, Sarah, don't!"

"I'll do it!"

"No!!"

"I won't if you give me… a… hundred dollars!"

Ed thought for a moment. Really thought. Several moments passed and a new pope was selected before Ed came to a conclusion.

"Oh no you don't missy!"

Sarah crossed her arms.

"Wow, Ed, did you just set a new record for the _fastest thought ever?!"_

Her sarcasm was laced with poison-tipped darts. Double D naturally sensed the tension.

"Oh, goodness, siblings! Sarah, it's probably a good idea to go get cleaned up. Ed and I will take care of the mess," Double D interjected. Sarah smiled a sugary anything-you-say smile.

"Yea, 'cause you smell funny," Ed giggled. Sarah's expression changed to a sneer. Without a word she stormed out.

"She's out of control," Ed said when she was out of ear shot, and shook his head. "It is worse than I thought."

"She's young. But she's lucky to have a brother like you, Ed." Ed grinned and tugged Double D in a bear hug headlock.

"Awe, Double D!"

Double D winced but laughed

"Fragile ribs, Ed, fragile ribs!"

Eddy appeared, dragging his feet, and yawned loudly.

"Mornin Ladies," He squinted at Ed and Double D. "Can you not do that when I'm around? Geez, this ain't college!"

"Awe, don't be jealous, Eddy!" Ed said, beaming. With Double D giggling in one arm, he lumbered towards Eddy

"N-no. Don't you dare, Lumpy, I swear I'll-"

But before he could finish, Ed pulled him in a lovable, bone-crushing hug.

Double D's mobile suddenly went off. It was his day off, and this was superbly unusual. He was dangling in mid-air, looking quite funny as he answered his phone with a serious face.

"Hello?"

"Doctor D?" The voice replied.

"Yes, who's speaking?"

"It's--The Masked Hipster, and his sidekick, Splinter!"

"Jonny? How did you get this number?"

"I don't believe I know this 'Jonny.' " He replied simply. Double D blinked.

"Alright. Masked Hipster, how did you get my personal number?"

"Splinter's phonebook."

Double D raised his eyebrows, and glared at Ed, who only stared blankly back.

"What can I do for you today, Masked Hipster? Did you schedule an appointment for the hospital?"

"Appointments are for mortals! The reason I called, is I had a vision. And I called all of your neighborhood friends together tonight at Kevin's house. It's urgent, however, that you go and gather them. Or else."

The line went dead.

Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard,"

"I'm afraid so, Eddy," he turned and glared at Ed once more. "Ed, did you give Jonny my personal number?"

Ed shook his head happily "No, I gave it to Plank!"

Double D looked exasperated.

"Way to go, Lumpy," Eddy said.

Ed looked stupidly from Eddy and Double D.

"What I do?"

"Oh, never mind. Let's humor Jonny. The last time he did this and we didn't listen, he sexually assaulted Victor," Double D frowned.

"Rolf's pig?" Eddy said, remembering.

Double D nodded.

"Senior year was full of hustle and bustle, guys," Ed chimed in. The other two gave him a knowing look.

"Like we could escape the haunting of our childhood. Where to first, sockhead?"

Double D gave Eddy a surprised look at his surplus of vocabulary.

"I'm a business man. Gotta know my stuff every once in a while, I guess," He said, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm impressed, Eddy," Double D said with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah. Now, where?"

"Well. Kevin's the closest. He's working."

"You mean…at Peach Creek High, working?"

Eddy did his best to conceal his laughter.

The boys drove in Double D's Mercedes to the one place that housed their teenage anxieties, pressures, and educational obstacles. Peach Creek High School.

"This is scarier then I remember…" Ed mumbled, trembling.

"It did have it's darker moments, Ed," Double D offered.

"Can we turn around?" He said, hiding behing Eddy's headrest.

"Suck it up, Buttercup," Eddy swatted Ed away carelessly.

"But Eddy! Don't you remember prom?!" Ed shook the headrest, rattling Eddy.

"Yes! Cut it out!"

"If I remember correctly, Ed, you had three dates that night. Double D said, giggling.

"Yeah, but you were the funnest. Naz and Marie's hair were all spiky and scary, yours was so soft, Double D!"

Double D only laughed more

"Thank mother for the good genes, I suppose."

"How the hell did you get Naz as a date again Ed?!" Eddy said, bewildered.

"Kevin was being a jerk 'n stuff. So I said, 'Naz, you can be my date too!' and she said 'yep.'

"Great reinactment, lumpy. Really painted me a picture right before my eyes," Eddy scoffed.

"Thank you!" He grinned wide, missing the sarcasm. "I am here til Thursday!"

"Were here," Double D said quietly, parking the car. The three got out. It was the middle of the day by now, and school was most definetly in session. They didn't need to ask where Kevin was. They just followed the piercing sound of the whistle.

The football field. We see Kevin, with his hat on backwards, blowing the whistle incessantly. Kevin was always attractive. Prom king, Captain of the football team, blah blah. And he still was, despite the fact that he'd be coaching football for the Peach Creek Cougars for the rest of his life. He had a five o'clock shadow now, and he was pacing the fields yard lines, constantly yelling at the players. The Ed's could hear him even from their distance.

"YOU SHITS ARE ALL JUST A LOAD OF DORKS! DORKS DORKS DORKS! BILLY! YOU'RE PLAYING LIKE A GIRL, STOP RUNNING LIKE YOU HAVE A VAGINA ANDREW! MY WIFE COULD THROW A BETTER PASS THAN THAT! YOU GUYS SUCK! WHAT IS THIS? A FIELD OF PANSIES? QUIT FROLICKING!"

He threw down his hat and started pounding on it with his feet in frustration, cursing to himself rather audibly.

"Hey, Kev," Eddy said, clearing his throat.

Kevin looked up, almost as if in fear. Darting from one to the other, he relaxed.

"Sheesh. I thought you were the principal. These days I think something crawled up her ass and died. Anyway. How are you dorks doin??"

"Very well, thank you!" Double D replied.

"Yeah, it's been a few years. Double D, you're a doctor now?"

Double D looked away shyly, nodding. Eddy grabbed him, giving him a twisting noogie.

"Peach Creeks Open heart surgeon, at its finest! Don't let him be modest, Kev,"

"That's awesome," He said to Double D, then turned to look squarely at Eddy. "Don't call me Kev again," he said coldly. Though Kevin made an eighth of Eddy's salary, possibly less, Eddy still feared him as a bully, and consequently backed off.

"Hey, wheres the big Ed?" Kevin asked, looking around.

"He was just right here, I don't understand..?" Double D looked around, then spotted Ed from a distance in the football field.

"Aleeup!" Ed cried, fluttering over the football players with the ball. Each narrowly missed him, but Ed always managed to dance away.

"Why…why is he so graceful at football," Kevin said, both perplexed and disturbed at Ed's poised movements.

"He's a ballerina," Eddy said flatly.

"I guess the big guy found his calling, huh."

"Actually, many professional football players practice yoga and ballet to keep them toned and in shape!" Double D chirped. The players in the field were nearly collapsed from their efforts of trying to dog pile and body check Ed, who was dancing around the field with the football, grinning and laughing.

"Right. Well uh." He returned his attention to the boys. "What brings you guys here, anyway?"

"Jonny wants us all to gather at your house this evening. He claims he had a 'vision.' I would suggest we all cooperate," Double D said.

"Oh god. This better not be like what happened senior year. Alright, I'll do whatever. Just as long as you swear Rolf won't come to my house with weird accusuations, and his frog-rain curse," Kevin said.

"Frog rain?"

"Yeah, Rolf freaked out at me claiming I tainted his pig or something, then cursed my house and for three months, little pink frogs rained all over my house. It was weird. And creepy."

Double D and Eddy only stared blankly.

"Alright then. See you at your place. Tonight at eight…I'll let everyone else know."

"Later guys. Don't forget your…uh, Ed."

Eddy blew a loud whistle with his two fingers. Ed froze in mid-air, turning towards the sound. He dropped the football, and fell to the ground lumbering on all fours to Eddy and Double D.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	5. Hunters AND Gatherers

_Chapter 5_

_**A/N Alright…Fifth installment of Ed goodness…Rolf kills me in this one XD okay, sorry, no spoilers, i promise!! I may change the title, tho... only to make it more suitable for the story…but I'm still chewing on that a bit…Next chapter will be lengthy and angst and full of juicy, messy…I don't know what to call it, but definitely something. Glad to hear all the nice feedback…and by continuing to do so, thou shalt be rewarded with a mysterious candied vegetable from Rolf's specialty garden. Ahah. Okay, okay. I'm finished. **_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_Now Back in Double D's Mercedes, the three reflected on their encounter with Kevin._

"_Wow. I can't believe Kevin is such a huge __loser_," Eddy said in awe, shaking his head.

"He has let himself go a bit," Double D agreed.

"I liked playing tag," Ed grinned.

"And they never caught you, Ed!" Double D smiled.

"Yeah, where did ya learn to do that, Lumpy?"

Ed shrugged. "Ballet school," he replied.

"Allright. Now where, Double D?"

"I suppose Kevin will inform Nazz…Sarah will come with us…We could pay Rolf a visit at his office…if he's in."

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy, I sure miss Rolf, guys!" Ed sputtered.

The boys headed to Rolf & Sons Attorneys at Law. A huge, oversized building that looked far too out of place for the rather small town. Above the entrance hung a huge banner displaying Rolf's beaming face. He was in a very expensive looking suit, but the background depicted a farm. In one hand he held a herder's staff, and the other was giving the camera a thumbs up. Below the picture, bold words said: "Rolf and Sons. Where justice is planted, watered, and harvested."

"Clever," Double D chuckled.

They entered his the building, and headed towards the receptionist's desk. A young attractive looking blonde that looked no older than eighteen awaited.

"Good afternoon. Appointment?" She said with a heavy German accent. Double D stepped up, but Eddy shoved him out of the way before he could open his mouth.

"Let me do the talkin'" Eddy whispered and winked at Double D, who rolled his eyes.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks," Eddy purred, placing his elbow on the smooth black granite desk. She raised her eyebrows.

"Appointment?" She repeated dully.

"That's crazy talk! I know Rolfy boy from way back. Haul 'em out, he'll recognize us," Eddy said, standing up as straight as possible.

"Uhm. Rolf does not see anyone wizout une appointment. You vill 'ave to come back anozer time and phone in," She replied, making a face.

"I have no idea what you just said. But I like it. So you can call in Rolf now?"

Double D rolled his eyes and stepped up.

"Allow me, Eddy," He cleared his throat, and faced the receptionist. "Guten-tag!" He greeted in German. They began babbling in German, Double D saying something along the lines of:

"Hello, miss, I'm afraid we don't have an appointment, but we wish to speak with Mr. Rolf. No legal matters are to be discussed, see, my friends and myself," he glanced at Ed and Eddy, "we grew up with Rolf. Would it be possible for us to see him for just one moment?"

The receptionist giggled, and replied with a smile and a nod. She paged Rolf, and began speaking to him, in a language unknown to all three of the boys.

"What did the import say?! Did she say anything about me?" Eddy tugged at Double D, who sighed.

"She said 'no problem,' It's all about breaking the language barrier, Eddy, and no, she did not say anything about you," He replied.

"Must've heard wrong," Eddy grumbled. "Where did you learn to speak German anyway?"

"I studied medicine abroad in Berlin a while back."

"Well, Mr. Lah-dee-dah," Eddy said dramatically. Double D smiled and shook his head. He then looked at Ed, who's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Are you Alright, Ed?"

"Double D…The SpaceBacons from planet Zorg…YOU CAN TRANSLATE THEIR SINISTER LANGUAGE?"

"…Er…?"

Ed placed a finger on Double D's mouth.

"SH! Don't speak! Hold that tongue right where it is, mister," He said hurriedly, his index finger still on his friends mouth. Ed pulled out his mobile and dialed a series of numbers. Double D scrunched up his face as he thought of Ed's bacteria-ridden finger spreading deadly germs all over his mouth…probably to his brain by now.

"What the hell are you doing Lumpy?" Eddy asked.

"I am calling my aunt. She is one of them,"

After several minutes of awkward conversation with Ed's "alien" German aunt, and the rather fascinating discovery of his German heritage, Rolf sauntered out to them, wearing a similar suit from his banner.

"Ed-boys!" he gasped, and sucked them into a bone-crushing hug…well except for Ed who just laughed at what to him was a "gentle" embrace.

"Greetings, Rolf," Double D managed to cough out.

"Rolf is pleased to have the now adult-Ed boys in his occipital field! Follow Rolf, and we shall merry-make over cups of Beet-Tea. HELGA! PREPARE THE BEETS FOR HARVEST!" He barked to the foreign receptionist. She nodded and disappeared around a corridor.

"Nice place, Stretch. Even nicer employees. Where'd you kidnap that HOT little receptionist from?"

"Rolf did no such kidnapping. Marauding even a goat in The Old Country results in severing one foot for punishment. Helga is studying to be a pilot in combat. She is my sister's friend's husband's cousin's shepard's daughter."

"A pilot for combat…that's very fascinating, Rolf…" Double D said a little taken aback.

"…What do they do with a severed foot in the Old Country?" Ed asked, his eyes wide.

"Make soup," Rolf replied simply. Double D paled, and Ed lowered his eyes to Eddy's foot, contemplating the consequences.

"Don't even think about it, Ed," Eddy swatted him away.

The group sat at a large oak table in a conference room, and sipped on the "Beet-Tea," Eddy and Double D subtly spit it back into their cup, while Ed gulped it down and asked for a refill. Go figure.

"What brings the Ed-boys to Rolf's business of justice?" Rolf asked.

And so Double D told the story, reminding Rolf of Jonny's mental instability. Rolf nodded and agreed to be present that evening. On their way out, Helga slipped Double D a business card.

"What's that?" Eddy probed once they were out in the parking lot. Double D laughed.

"It appears to be her personal number."

"What?! Gimmee that," Eddy snatched the card from Double D and stuffed it in his back pocket. "Probably meant it for me anyway."

Double D rolled his eyes

"Probably, Eddy."

Once in the car, Eddy heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Are we done yet? This fic is gonna get old fast if all we do is shuttle around to tell everyone about tonight,"

"Only this chapter, Eddy. We have one last stop," he shivered. Ed seemed to read his mind.

"Oh no! Not…"

"Yes. The _Kankers." _An inevitable scream emanated from Ed and Eddy. They clung to their seats in terror.

"Wh-what are they up t-to?" Eddy stammered, trying to keep his cool.

"Well…Last I heard, Marie was producing music in L.A. She may or may not be home to visit. Lee works in a hair salon in town, but occasionally does hair for Marie's recording artists in L.A. also…and May is a nurse at a clinic on the other side of town, that's how I know what they're all up to, believe me I wouldn't if I had a choice. May has my email through the Medical Guild Association. If we visit their residence, we're bound to run into one of them." Double D said, shuddering.

The boys contemplated, crossing their fingers, hoping that they would run into the least threatening of the three. Wait, was that even a possibility? Maybe they mellowed out over the years. Maybe…hopefully…though not likely. They gulped. Double D drove to their home, which was a sincere upgrade from their rickety trailer. Most likely on Marie's behalf, the girls…now women…lived in a rather spacious home just outside of town. No surprise that they still lived together, for the most part.

Shakily, the three got out of the car. Paranoid, Double D clicked the locks two…three…four times, and stepped up the Kanker residence. Contemptuously, Double D rang the bell.

Once.

….

Twice.

….

Three times.

…

No answer.

"Guess none of the brats are home, we better jet," Eddy said nervously, in a voice barely above a whisper. With a heavy sigh of relief from all three, they quickly turned to rush back to the car. But of course, luck would never be on their side. Just a moment before their shoes hit the concrete driveway, the door swung open. They turned, their face numb and expressionless.

Marie had on destroyed jeans, hugging her slim frame and secured with a white studded belt. Her tank-top displayed the name of most likely one of her newest bands she signed, and her hair was wrapped in a towel, blue tufts and strands poking out from beneath.

"Hello, boys!" she cooed. To their distaste, Marie had grown up. Physically, to say the least. She beckoned them in.

"Jeez! Come in!" She managed to grab Double D by the wrist and tugged him in, followed by Ed and Eddy. The door ominously slammed shut…and locked…? After them. They sat in the living room, Gold and Platinum records on the wall, in addition to photographs of rock stars with outrageous hair. Marie sat in a chair across from them, her legs crossed as she looked at them with wide eyes. The three Ed's huddled together, trying to look inconspicuous.

And then Double D realized that Marie was shrouded in confusion. It _was_ the first time they had come willingly to the Kanker's home…and Marie waited patiently for one of them to speak. She fumbled with the towel on her head, then tugged it off, allowing her damp blue hair to spill over her shoulders. She stared at them in silence. This was new.

"H-hello, M-Marie. How are you?" Double D stammered.

A smile broke across her small face. Uh-oh.

"Well, Hi," she said in a silky voice. "This is definitely a surprise."

"S-sure is," Eddy replied.

Ed said nothing. He was a still statue sandwiched between Ed and Double D.

"Uhm…it's really good to see you guys…seriously…I don't even wanna think about how long it's been. What's up?!"

The three, except for Ed, relaxed a little.

"And you also. I speak on all of our behalf," Double D said, and Eddy nodded furiously. "Er…your sisters…they aren't here…are they?"

Marie laughed.

"Gosh, no. Lee is booked up to her eyeballs with clients…tonight's Peach Creek High's prom. And May…is dealing with all the reject-ees down at the clinic. Suicidals, broken hearts, misunderstood yada yada yada. Kids take it pretty hard these days, I guess. I just got back from L.A. yesterday, needed a break. I just signed two really rockin' bands…and I might be able to get Fall Out Boy to play at the Senior Grad Bash!"

"That's quite interesting,"

"Yeah! But, uhm…you guys didn't really mention why you came to visit. Not that I mind…"

"Oh! Well, speaking of which…would you and your sisters like to join us and the kids we grew up with tonight…It is sort of a party slash meeting…concerning Jonny. He wants us to gather, and I am frightened of the consequences if we miss anyone. You remember senior year."

She nodded.

"Sounds cool. I'll bring some snacks," she paused, and gave Double D a sultry look. He gulped. "Do you guys have any dates or anything?" She added.

"I'm currently not dating at the moment," He said quickly, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Whatsa matter…some girl go and break your heart?"

"Yes and no…Being a surgeon hardly allows much time for…seeing anyone," Double D managed to gasp. She threw a glance at Eddy. He went rigid.

"Wouldn't want to hurt Doctor D's chances over here," He fumbled, patting Double D on the back rather hard. She turned to Ed, who was now gnawing on his wrist. We hear a goat bleat to match his expression as she looks at him.

"Lee's gonna love you, Ed, how'd you get so muscly and delicious looking?!"

"Ed teaches ballet…he's very good, actually. He was in the lead ensemble in Swan Lake!" Double D chided in proudly. Marie's eyes widened.

"Really. Maybe you can show Lee some moves later," she giggled and winked. Ed shuddered, sticking his arm further into his mouth.

"Alrighty, well, lookatthetime, We've got tons more of…of…of _stuff_ we need to be doing, that we can't do here or anywhere near your house!" Eddy spat

"Y-yes, we wouldn't want to impose-"

"But-"

"SAYONARA, SEE YA TONIGHT!"

"Good seeing you, Marie! Kevin's at Eight!"

Marie watched them stumble out the doorway. She chuckled to herself.

"Those boys get wierder and wierder. Yummy…"She turned to ruffle her hair in the mirror; the phone rang.

"Oh, hi, May," she answered. "Have I got some _great_ news…."


	6. A Big Deal From the Sky

Chapter 6

--

--

**A/N Alright, I knowww that I have been lazy with this, but I promise I will get back on top of my game haha.**

**To answer a couple questions; Yes, of course Sarah still has an enormous crush on Double D, but with her being a slightly more mature young lady she is trying to conceal those feelings, though they will unravel very soon :]**

**ALSO: sadly, this is not a sequel to adultED, though I am seriously considering this one. As for the pairings between Ed/Double D, you shall have to wait and see :]**

**Read onwards!**

Double D gave the doorbell a ring, and the three Ed's, and Sarah, waited in silence. Moments later, the door was opened, and the boys were greeted by a gorgeous bouncy blonde.

"OMIGOSH, Hi guys!!! Come in! Everybody's already here, were waiting for you!" Nazz sang.

Double D looked disgruntled.

"I thought we were being punctual…we're fifteen minutes early…" He glanced at his rolex, and tapped it just to make sure. His brows knitted together.

"Don't have a cow, sockhead, I bet everyone was just too stoked to wait," Eddy consoled crudely.

"Yeah, man, don't sweat it," Naz said, and motioned for them to enter. When they did, they saw everyone huddled on the several living room couches. And they shuddered, when the Kankers gave them sultry winks. The took a seat on the opposite end of the room. Nazz took her seat by Kevin, where he put his arm around her.

Well, what a reunion, huh," Kevin noted, the others nodded and smiled.

"When's uhh, that psychic kid gonna get here," Lee said obnoxiously, scrunching her fiery curls.

"Shut up, Lee, it's not even eight o'clock yet," May jabbed her sister in the ribs.

"Rolf's feels something awry, fellow former peers of the cul-de-sac," Rolf declared.

"What would that be, Stretch?" Eddy asked on everyone's behalf.

"Someone is missing…perhaps the fair-haired weenie boy?"

Everyone just blinked.

"Jimmy!" Sarah squealed.

"Jimmy…yes…we _are_ missing Jimmy. I believe he's the only one I don't know what's going on with," Double D said, his brow furrowing as he thought back to high school.

"He faded quite a bit into the depth of his work in school. He won quite a bit of awards for his clothing designs, right, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded with the tiniest of smiles on her face.

"What? What happened to Jimmy?" Double D looked around, and saw everyone but himself, Ed and Eddy give each other knowing glances. Some even appeared to be holding in laughter.

"Spit it out already!" Eddy demanded.

"How about…We'll let Jimmy speak for himself, Naz giggled.

Ed twitched a bit.

"Did Jimmy get probed by aliens and used as a human sacrifice?!" Ed said in a hoarse whisper to Double D.

For a second, he seriously considered it, but rolled his eyes and gave Ed a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"The possibility is highly scarce, Ed. Don't Worry," Double D replied

"What does that even mean, Naz!" Eddy said to her earlier comment. With a smile across her face, she put an index finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet. Then, with the same finger, she pointed to the ceiling.

"Hear that?" She said quietly.

The three boys strained to listen. At first, they heard nothing, then, after a few moments, there was a low, barely audible hum.

"I knew it!" Ed whispered, beginning to shake.

"Shut up loser and just listen," Sarah kicked him.

The hum got louder and more defined.

"Goodness, is that a helicopter??" Double D said, shocked.

Everyone smiled.

"Uh, Jimmy's kinda a big deal guys. Have you been in a cave the last five years?"

"No," Ed answered in all seriousness.

"let's go outside, you guys can see for yourself," Naz said, and the group followed her outside.

A hellicopter was lowering itself from the sky quickly, and in under a minute, it was hovering over the cul-de-sac. Dramatically, a james-bonde style ladder rolled out from the door or the copter, its end landing on the asphalt. Then, emerging from the craft was a tall and stockily built man with football-player shoulders. He climbed down from the ladder and stood next to it, with his arms behind his back.

"Is that Jimmy?!" Ed cried. The man standing before him had dark, charcoal skin and a black shaven head.

Double D shook his head, and pointed back up to the hovering helicopter. A second figure emerged, and from the back, his white-blonde hair was visible. Jimmy.

Delicately lowering himself from the ladder, he reached the bottom and hopped off. He flattened out some wrinkles in his suit--His very expensive looking Armani Exchange suit.

Before them stood the one who had probably changed the most. Jimmy stood relatively tall at six feet, his white-blonde hair teased and textured into a high-fashion side faux-hawk. He wore a black Armani suit with a white tie, and crocodile skin shoes. His eyes were concealed behind a pair of dark tinted Gucci sunglasses.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed, and immediately went to Sarah. "Honey, look at you! You got so gorgous, oh my gosh it's been too long. You're sooo coming back with me to beverly hills, I have to show you my new penthouse on the water…You wouldn't even believe it…Brad and Angelina have a rental RIGHT BELOW ME!!!"

"Awwe, Jimmy!" Sarah only squealed as he hugged her.

"Jimmy…Jimmy…Choo…no…Jimmy Zeux. JIMMY ZEUX!" Double D nearly shouted. Jimmy turned to the sound of his international clothing label being said aloud.

"Hi, Double D," Jimmy grinned. No more head gear. In fact, Jimmy had a smile that was perfectly straight and bright white.

"Jimmy, I don't know why I didn't put two and two together…The Helicopter entrance, the elusive identity, chic style…You are the designer of Jimmy Zeux clothing?! I have four of your suits, they fit me perfectly!" Double D gushed.

"Oh, I'm so glad! Actually, give me your number, I'll have my label send you a bunch of suits, shoes, ties, whatever!"

The two squealed for a good thirty seconds.

"Wow guys. Wow," Eddy said, a bit embarrassed for them.

"I think you really struck a new chord here. You have Double D wanting…clothes…and shopping," Eddy sighs, "it's good to see you, kid."

Jimmy turns and leaps gracefully into the air, giving Eddy a sincere hug.

"You too, Eddy!!"

Eddy nearly peeled the international designer off of him.

"Alright, alright. It hasn't been _that_ long…"

Jimmy clings back to him

"Yes it has!"

Eddy gives Double D a 'help-me-out-here-will-ya?' look, and the young doctor pries Jimmy away, lending his own shoulder for support.

"Goodness Gracious, I missed you bunch so much. I've been so busy preparing for fashion week I neglected my roots," Jimmy babbled, nearly uncontrollably.

"Now now, Jimmy," Double D said calmly, "We all missed each other," he gulped when he saw Lee wink in his peripherals, "but nevertheless, we must keep levelheaded. Jonny should be phoning any m-"

Double D's mobile went off.

"Sorcery…" Rolf whispered, shaking his head.

Double D answered his phone, hesitantly.

"Jonny," he said.

"I and Splinter have no idea who you are referring to," the voice on the other line said abruptly. Double D rubbed on of his temples. "My apologies…Captain. We are hanging on to your every word…"

"Drama queen," Kevin scoffed in the background, who was hissed to silence by Nazz.

Double D's eyebrows knitted together as he nodded to himself and 'mhmm-ing' to Jonny's words.

The line went dead, and Double D shut his phone, and slipped it back into his pocket. The street was so silent, he could have sworn everyone in the cul-de-sac could hear him and Jonny's conversation.

"What is it sockhead? What did the psychoboy say?"

"The Peach Creek Center of Commerce… in an hour. He wants us to go there. He didn't say why, though. His mysterious patterns of communication are beginning to stress me out. Am I getting a worry line between my eyes, Jimmy?"

Jimmy's skilled eyes scanned Double D's face.

"No, honey, you're fine."

Double D sighed in relief.

"Center…Center of Commerce…We're going there..? Kevin's voice broke.

"Yea, so? What's the big deal?" Eddy demanded.

"The big deal, dork," Kevin said gruffly, "Is that Peach Creek High is having it's senior prom. There," he said, crossing his arms.

"At the Commerce center," Eddy said, dumbfounded.

"The Center of Commerce. Yes."

"Are we even allowed to be there? I mean, won't we look slightly out of place?"

Kevin thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No…not really. I was supposed to chaperone, but I had to cancel last minute because of this little shindig. Plus most of use barely look like we're out of high school anyway. You guys can blend in I'm sure."

Ed's eyes grew wide and looked at Double D

"Does that mean we can dressup?!"

Double D smiled

"That would sound appropriate, but with such short notice, I don't believe there is much time…"

Jimmy nearly jumped into the air.

"Say no more!!! I have plenty of suits, and even some ladies couture in my helicopter!"

"You…carry that stuff with you?!" Eddy blinked in surprise. Jimmy just gave him a warning look.

"A designer never leaves his headquarters without taking pieces of their work with them," he propped a hand on his hip matter-of-factly. "Never know when one must cloth models for an imprmptu fashion show…or, a pseudo prom!" He grinned.

"I can wear what I have now!" Lee shrieked in excitement.

Jimmy looked Lee up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Honey," he shook his head "sequins went out of style back when Britney did."

**A/N an update is on the way. Don't forget that adorable little review button ;]**


	7. Misled

Chapter 7

--

--

**A/N: For once, I am speechless. However, I will say that this chapter has plen-**

**Eddy: HEY. You said you were speechless.**

**Me: Oh. Uhm.**

**Double D: Don't be rude, Eddy, let her speak.**

**Eddy: *grumbles something incoherent***

**Me: AHEM. Thank you. As I was saying, th-**

**Ed:*swings across the room randomly on a tire swing* FOUR! *crashes into Double D and I***

**Me: Ow. Gah. Forget it!!**

**Eddy: *points and laughs like a maniac***

**Ed: * swings back the other direction, knocking Eddy to the floor face down***

**Double D: *rubbing his shoulder* I think the situation speaks for itself…**

"Jimmy, you're like…an artist," Naz said in awe as she looked down at her own slim figure hugged in a coral ruffle couture dress.

"With a figure like that, you could strut along runways," Jimmy nodded in approval. Naz's cheeks flushed and she looked down shyly, as Lee quickly fluttered to her, touching up her makeup.

In an extremely rushed thirty-five minutes, everyone was dressed and prom-ready.

"Stunning. All of you," Jimmy nearly wept.

"Strangely, Rolf does not remember his senior prom…" he said, tying his laces.

"That's 'cause you were passed out in the guys bathroom feeling sorry for yourself. Alcoholic," Kevin snickered.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one passed out on the bathroom floor. Rolf was trying to console you, and you knocked him out in your drunken stupor," Double D said with a small smile. Kevin frowned.

"Whatever. And it was only because Naz completely ditched me for the bonehead dork!"

"Hey, you were being an ass to me all week. And you forgot our anniversary! Besides, Ed dances like you wouldn't believe. Better than your two left feet," she rolled her eyes, and Kevin huffed.

"And you were a super date, Naz!" Ed grinned wide. Naz giggled and gently punched Kevin in the arm.

"Well, now I'm stuck with you, huh jerk?" She smiled at Kevin, who obviously caved under her charm. As much as everyone hated to admit it, they couldn't be more perfect for each other.

"We shouldn't waste anymore time, better hit the road," Double D said, and everyone piled into two cars, and they sped off to their second senior prom.

"So, who exactly have you hung out with since you've been in L.A.?" Sarah asked Jimmy.

"Ohmigosh. Everyone. Movie stars are kind of slutty, but, I dressed Heidi Klum when she hosted fashion week. She's a doll," he gushed. Sarah laughed.

"Yea, but, what have you been doing? Like, other than work?"

"It's either work or a social life. There's hardly time for both. And you know me Sarah, I've never been one for communication. But…" He grinned and bit his lip.

"What!!"

"I've been a bit slutty myself…"

"Dish!! **DISH!!"**

Jimmy grinned

"Clay," he whispered. Everyone in the car gasped.

"AIKEN?!"

Jimmy reddened, and shrugged, adjusting his faux-hawk out of nervous habit.

"He's a good kisser!" He insisted

It had started to rain again, and Double D was ahead of Kevin's car. When they pulled into the center of commerce, they were flagged down by a man with reflective stripes and directional cones. Double D rolled down his window.

"You here for Peach Creek High's senior prom?" He asked skeptically, peering into the car.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well," he said gruffly "there was a fire scare an hour before the doors opened, so the prom committee had a mandatory movement of decorations to the Recreation Center two blocks away. Do you need directions?"

Double D shook his head.

"No thank you, sir, we'll be able to find our way. The car behind us is part of our party as well," Double D explained.

Double D saw the man narrow his eyes at Double D, and immediately sensed that his manner of dialect did not make him appear to be in high school at all. He subtly slumped his posture, though he hated it. It wasn't going to be enough, he needed more convincing.

"LET'S GO SHAKE OUR GROOVE THINGS, GUYS!!" Ed boomed from the backseat, and climbed around to see why they had stopped for so long. Double D let out a small sigh. Thank Goodness for Ed.

Ed's behavior seemed to be enough for the stocky man, and he took a step back from the car, and waved them off.

"Stay safe, kids, have a good night."

Ed poked his head out of the window, as Double D was rolling it up.

"I WONT FORGET TO WRAP IT BEFORE I TAP IT, YESSIR!" he called out. Double D stifled a giggle as Ed's head got caught in the window. Eddy rolled his eyes and pried Ed from the window, jerking him backwards. He sailed to the back of the car, crashing into Jimmy. Double D shot Eddy a warning glare, who burst into heaving manic laughter.

"What! He brought it on himself," Eddy choked between bouts of laughter.

"ED! Boundaries!" Sarah nearly shrieked. Ed was facedown in Jimmy's lap.

"I could've waited till after prom, but, this works," Jimmy grinned.

"No shananigans on my leather!!" Double D cried, and Ed sat up, saluting.

"Aye aye, cap-i-tain!"

Back in Kevin's car, himself, Naz, the Kankers and Rolf were all inside. As the car passed the man with reflective stripes, Rolf immediately went stiff, and sniffed the nose heavily with his nose.

Kevin looked in the rear view mirror.

"What is it, dude?"

"Rolf smells something…hairy,"

Lee looked around mortified and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I think your confusing adjectives, Rolf," Naz giggled

"Hairy is a synonym of something awry, yes?"

"No. Well. It's your artistic license, I guess."

"Then Rolf smells something _sincerely_ hairy!" He bellowed. "That gentleman with the mirrored clothing and Madonna bra in his hands. He was sinister. ROLF FEELS IT IN HIS VENTRICLES."

Double D's Car.

"Something isn't settling right," Double D said narrowing his eyes at the road.

"It's probably Rolf's disgusting tea from earlier. I feel like I'm going to have the shits any second, too," Eddy grumbled clutching his gut. Double D made a face.

"Not that kind of feeling! Why must you be so vulgar Eddy. The shits? Honestly," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just sayin'! You're a doctor, you deal with that stuff all the time, don't you?"

"Yes. However, your issue has probably something to do with the lining of your intestinal track, on behalf of your poor diet," he said.

"Thanks Mom, I'll be sure to eat my veges," he mocked. Double D rolled his eyes.

"In all seriousness. Something's not right."

The group arrived at the Rec center just moments later, and they scanned around for an open space.

"Note to self, don't be late for prom," Kevin said, after they had found spaces and got out.

Jimmy's eyes were watering as he was clutching his hands.

"I can't believe we're all together again. For prom! Maybe this is a sign, so that we can redo all of our bad experiences and make them better," he nearly sobbed, leaning against Double D's Mercedes for support.

"Yea, perhaps this one will be much better than the last," Double D said softly.

"I thought you had a blast at Prom!" Nazz cried.

"We all have our demons," he shrugged.

The group headed towards the entrance, many lost in their sentiments. So lost, that they none of them noticed the flicker of a figure in one of the windows peeking through the blinds.

Ed opened the heavy glass doors first, holding it open for everyone as they filed inside. It was dim, and they heard the muffled sound of dance music from another room. Someone very tall in a black suit stopped them from proceeding towards the sound of the music.

"Hey, you kids got tickets?" He said in a husky voice.

Kevin stepped in front.

"How's it going. I'm the football coach, Kevin Bisset. These kids are with me. The boys are on the football team, the girls are the cheerleaders."

The man looked at Ed, who, amusingly, was wearing his ballet tights with a tutu, and a thin black tie. Ed grinned widely at the man.

"Even him?"

Kevin glanced at Ed and paled a bit.

"Uhm. Except that one. He's the…head cheerleader." Kevin stated

"What?" he said, confused.

"Huh?" Kevin mocked, mirroring his expression, but the man didn't notice. They took advantage of his shocked numbness, and strode into the dance hall. Strobe lights were flashing erratically, and the group looked around the gigantic, busy room.

The carpet floor that was typically a cheesy array of multi-colors appeared to be black velevet in the dark room.

Streamers that were the school colors hung delicately around the walls which were flashing several colors from the lights bouncing off them, and tables were set up with sparkling confetti with plates of half-eaten refreshments.

Colorful high heels, and various dance shoes were left at the foot of many chairs by their owners; various students who wanted to bump and grind without injuring their ankles and feet.

The music was so loud, they felt it vibrating in the souls of their feet, even the bowl of punch on the clothed table a few feet to the right of them was rippling, as if a gigantic tyrannosaurus rex was dancing to the beat of the electro-hype.

There was only one problem.

Except for Kevin, Naz, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, The Kankers, Ed, Edd, and Eddy…

The flashing, noisy room with all its decorations, was empty.

**A/N WOAHHH, creepy. I know. Next chapter will be intense, count on that. Now review. You won't do it ;]**


	8. Stop, Rewind, Play

Chapter 8

--

--

Stop, Rewind, Play.

**A/N YAY! Summer break at last, I'm back and here to stay for a good solid 3 months, then it's off to the university! This chapter was my favorite to write. It gets a little dramatic, but of course I never stray far from humor. **

"Uhm, what?" Kevin was the first to speak, as the group could only stand there, completely clueless.

The tranquility didn't last. Eddy rushed past them, nearly body slamming into the door that they came in from.

"OPEN UP ASSHOLE!" Eddy roared, pounding the oak doors madly with his fists.

"Sorcery has pursued us…" Rolf trailed off, covering his eyes. "The culprit's efforts will not stand in the trial of law!" He said crossly, and approached the wall to the left of Eddy, running his hand along the wall and walking along the frame, mumbling incoherently.

"Eddy, Eddy!" Double D shouted, running to him, and placing a calm hand on his shoulder. "Get a hold of yourself! Your going to make your knuckles bleed."

Eddy smacked away his hand and scowled.

"Double D," he said in a low voice, nearly growling. He was trembling, his hand curled into fists that had turned white from squeezing. "We are locked in a huge prom-themed room, filled with shoes without owners and tacky carpet. You said so yourself on the way over here that something didn't feel right. This was planned. Think about that for a hot minute and then get back to me," he huffed.

Uncertainty made a tremor across Double D's forehead. He looked contemplatively at Eddy, and then turned to look at the others around him. Eddy raised his eyebrows. Double D then rushed the door, and both him and Eddy pounded it with their fists. Soon, everyone joined them until their knuckles were black and white with red all over.

"It's…no use," Double D gasped for air.

"Hey--save the oxygen Dr. Sockhead!" Eddy complained. Ed sucked in a mouthful of air, his cheeks swelling to the size of watermelons. He stood like this for a solid three minutes, and then began to turn blue.

"Ed! It's alright, you don't have to store it!" Double D said worriedly.

"Breathe already, dummy!" Sarah said, smacking the back of his head. Ed surged forward, exhaling, and blew everyone in his general direction back several paces. Eddy slid down the door on his back, and clung to Double D's legs.

"Guys…I don't think I can take this much longer, I'm cloth-sterphobic!" Eddy whined.

"There, there, Eddy. I'm scared'a clothes too…I only wear them 'cause it's the law," Ed comforted.

"And thank the sweet potato maids for its enforcement," Rolf nodded, taking a moment to praise the…Gods, or what have you.

"Stand up, Eddy. We are in an enormous, uncrowded room," Double D consoled, and thought about correcting Eddy but shook it off. "Besides, the odds of running out of oxygen is highly unlikely, for quite some time."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't stop Ed from being practically a nudist forced on strike," Sarah rolled her eyes

"I went a whole year being naked once!" Ed grinned. "Wanna see??" Ed began to lift his tutu…

"NO!!" everyone shrieked, shielding their eyes. This only made Eddy's…er, condition worsen

"It's… so cold, Double D," Eddy whimpered. Double D bent down.

"Eddy, please, this is ridiculous."

"Oh," Eddy's head slumped forward, and his body went limp.

"Eddy," Double D shook him slightly.

"…"

"_Eddy."_

"…"

"Look, Eddy, this room's walls are made out of ten-dollar bills!" Eddy stirred, and his arm jerked, but still nothing. Double D sighed. "Yep, we lost him."

"Way to go, Ed, the thought of your naked body killed Eddy," Sarah groaned. Ed paled instantly.

"Don't worry, Ed. He just passed out from shock of all that's happened. He'll be fine," Double D assured.

"I'll never take my clothes off again, not even when I go grocery shopping," Ed promised.

"You---what?" Kevin scratched his head.

"California is extremely liberal," Double D said, and Kevin nodded, still confused.

**E/D/D/Y's H/E/A/D**

Eddy's hearing cut out after Rolf began explaining California's flexible legal system. His subconscious rudely dropped him on a cold oak floor, black all around him.

"What the hell is this?" Eddy called, his voice echoing around him. "Hello?!" Eddy reached his arm to the left of the frame, and it came out the right side, and tapped himself on the shoulder. He spun around, shrieking, pulling back his arm. He examined his fingers, confused, and looked around the black, empty room, struck with paranoia.

"Ha! Hilarious! Is this some kind of trick?!" he said quickly. The blackness surrounding him began to quiver. It flashed, and the empty space was filled with walls of dollar bills. He blinked away dollar signs.

"Fuck…I think I died," he paused for a moment of silence, bowing his head in respects for his own death. "Hello, heaven!!!" He cried and propelled forward to grab at the money. Only, when he reached for the dollars, they became cloth curtains. He pulled at them, unknowingly, and they ripped apart, tearing down.

"What the..?" a bright light infiltrated his vision, and he shielded his eyes. When he tried to look again, he saw spots and blinked furiously until his sight returned to normal. However, what he saw was something he never expected.

It was prom. Just like it was when he was in high school. The theme was Hollywood Nights, and the walls were decadent in shimmering crepe paper, and cardboard cutouts of icons such as Marilyn Monroe and John Wayne were erected. Everyone was as Eddy remembered, he even noticed Jimmy across the room, wearing all of his headgear. It was strange, he seemed to be having an out of body experience. He was watching himself as he was himself. As if watching himself play his own character in his own movie, but he could do nothing to protest his own actions.

He looked down at himself and instantly felt humiliated. Did he really think he was cool back in high school? He looked ridiculous. The suit he wore was a hand-me-down from his brother, and he made it his own with this oversized yellow and blue spotted bow-tie.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his arm go dead.

"Nice bow, _Dork!_" he heard, followed by cocky laughter. He turned, rubbing his arm. He felt his forehead bead with sweat and his heart rate accelerate as he faced his offender. Was he really this terrified of Kevin?

"Ha, nice punch, Kev," Eddy forced a smile. A potent stench invaded his nostrils, and he reared his head back. Kevin's breath reeked of alcohol. He glanced down as Kevin's hands and saw a cup of punch. "What is that, like five-hundred percent vodka?" Kevin grinned in response and punched Eddy once more.

"Good one," Kevin laughed, spilling some of his drink on Eddy.

"Ya know, Kev, you could get in a ton of trouble for that," he said with a nervous laugh. Kevin clumsily grabbed his shoulder and shoved him.

"Tell anyone, and I'll make you wish you were never born," Kevin threatened, his bloodshot eyes rolling all over the place. He was clearly out of it. "And," he added, practically snarling, "don't call me Kev."

"Rolf's instincts shriek of jock-bully Kevin's stomach about to turn itself inside out," Rolf suddenly appeared behind Kevin, nudging him away from Eddy.

"Hey, buddy…I think you may be right, I don't feel so hot," Kevin burped, clutching his stomach as his face paled. "Can ya hold this for me?" He handed Rolf his drink. Rolf sniffed it, chugged the liquid, crumpled the plastic cup and tossed it in his mouth where he chewed and swallowed it with ease. Kevin scowled, about to protest.

"Destroying the evidence, an important detail to escape a jury…my forefather's will be so gratuitous to know I'm attending law school in the fall," Rolf thumped his chest proudly. Kevin slumped against Rolf.

"Yea, man, you're gonna be a pretty good lawyer, probably score some tail," Kevin slurred, disoriented.

"The only tail Rolf will score is Wilfred, as he will receive first place scores in Peach Creek's Plumpest Swine competition! Now, to the restroom!" He led Kevin off to the men's room, and Eddy trembled with frustration.

His entire high school career, he had wanted to pay Kevin back for all the years of bullying, locker-stuffing, and humiliation. And now, his demons were still left unsettled as he watched him stumbled away, clinging onto Rolf. His opportunity was wide open, he could run after Kevin, tackle him, and give him two black eyes and then some.

On the other hand, he would see Double D's disappointed expression. He would wag his finger at him in that tsk-tsk way.

"_Now, Eddy," _his friend would scold. "_What you did was exponentially un gentleman-like. You should know better not to attack someone when they aren't expecting it. You are no better than Kevin!_

And Eddy would scowl, cross his arms defensively, and grunt in response. But of course, he would later silently admit that Double D was right, as he always is. And Double D would know it, and give him a smug smile and role his eyes, because, it was only him and Ed who knew that deep down inside, past all the greed and scheming, Eddy had a conscience, and as much as he hated to admit it, he did listen to his friend, learn from his mistake, and inch closer to becoming 'a good-charactered individual' that Double D insisted he was.

Alright. So apparently, Eddy had somehow gone back in time to his high school prom. How, he wasn't exactly sure. Why was he forced to relive that awful night? Everything was exactly how it seemed, those many years ago. His memory hadn't changed anything a bit. He took a deep breath.

His decision was made. He turned, and propelled himself to the bathroom. He nearly collided with Rolf, who had just exited.

"3-haired Ed boy is advised to stay away from the restroom, the view is unsightly," Rolf warned stumbling a little. It appeared Rolf had been drinking as well. Despite his warning, Eddy pushed passed him anyway.

He found Kevin in the bathroom, head first in a stall. He waited a few moments for his heaving to stop, and then he grabbed the collar of his tux, Eddy's hands were shaking.

"Rolf? What the-" Kevin protested, and Eddy slammed the boy against the wall of the restroom. Defenselessly, Kevin swung flimsy arms in an attempt to fight back, but it was useless. This was Eddy's chance, he could beat Kevin black and blue without anyone knowing--surely Rolf would forget Eddy going in as the night progressed. Eddy's arms trembled, his chance was right in front of him, why didn't he do it? Why!

"I'm so…so sorry, Don't, d-don't tell Naz," Kevin choked, clearly unaware that he wasn't talking to Rolf. His head rolling to one side. Eddy frowned and slammed him again.

"Tell Naz what?" he probed, curious.

"Ow, whaaat gives, duuude? I said…I said, _don't_ tell Naz," he slurred.

"Or what, you'll make me wish I was never born? Tell me!" Eddy demanded furiously.

"If I tell you…you have to prrrromise me, not to tell her."

"Okay. _Okay."_

"I…cheated on her," Kevin confessed.

"You _WHAT!" _Eddy was livid. Now, he had every reason to beat Kevin to a bloody pulp.

"It wwwas an accident, dude. I swwwear. Got…I got wasted one night…Lee Kanker, I swear, I didn't mean to," he stammered.

Eddy's anger was white hot, pulsing behind his eyes.

He secretly adored Naz since…he couldn't even remember how long. And she was faithful to this slime ball jock, Kevin, and he never had a better reason to attack.

But instead, he let Kevin go. He slid down the stall, in a heap passed out. Eddy shook his head. He felt sorry for Kevin. He knew he would go no where in life, with his morale. As he turned to exit the restroom, he felt something inside him. It was what Double D always talked about. Eddy wasn't a bad guy. Inside, he was a good person, and he had just proved it to himself.

He needed some air, and since Double D and Ed were no where to be found, he cut through the dancing crowd out to the balcony. Placing his hands on the cold iron railing, he sucked in the sweet summer air. It only took him a few moments to realize he wasn't alone. He heard…was that someone _sobbing?_

"Is that you, Eddy?" he heard someone, a girls voice over by the benches. He walked over, squinting to see who it was.

"Naz??" he said in surprise, as he came upon her slim figure, her pastel dress reflecting glints of starlight as it hugged against her frame.

"Ohmigosh. Hey," she smiled, but he could see streaks of her mascara making trails down her rouge cheeks. And even though he could tell she had been crying, she still looked perfect. Beads of tears clung to her eyelashes, and her smooth skin looked as radiant as ever. Shit. If his friends had ever heard him talk like that, they would never let him live it down. That's why his thoughts about her always kept locked away, in the remote and desolate hiding spots in his head.

"Uh--hey--are, uhm-are you…okay?" he stumbled. At this point, he wished he could have Ed's loafy ease of expression, coupled with Double D's flowing eloquence. He sucked at talking to naz without being tongue tied. And how, how the hell could he look into those crystal eyes, and not tell her what Kevin did??

"Yea," she nodded. "Yea, I am. I'm just bummed, I was having a great night, dancing with Ed and Double D, away from Kevin, cause he's been acting so weird around me, you know? And then Ed and Double D disappeared to go do their own thing, or whatever, but it got me thinking…I've been ignoring Kevin so much. And he's such a good guy, he just never _talks_ about his feelings, and I've been an aweful girlfriend, I just want to find him and go apologise…" he voice waivered at the end. Ohhh no. Never mind what she had said about Ed and Double D, they were porbably Hell-knows-where doing Hell-knows-what. Guilt was beaming its hot light on him, pointing fingers.

"Naz," he started. "I think you should know something."

"Yea?"

He decided to go about this carefully.

"What would you do--ya know, out of craziness--if Kevin supposedly…cheated…on you?" he held his breath

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"When pigs fly, Eddy," she smiled. She truly believed he wouldn't do that to her. Why did she have to see the best in him? He was about to open his mouth, when--suddenly, Rolf's pig Wilfred sailed with a _whoosh_ passed him off the balcony.

"SWINE FLEW!" Jimmy ran out onto the balcony, nearly toppling into the very surprised Eddy.

"Yeah," Eddy said in bewilderment. "I guess it did. Only in Peach Creek."

Jimmy shook his head at him in horror

"Wha?? No! not swine flew, swine _flu. _Rolf is sick to his stomach in the bathroom with Kevin…he has Swine Flu, the nurse just announced it. We had to get rid of Wilfred, and now we're on quarantine until everybody's been tested clear. Oh, what to do?!? Prom's ruined!"

Eddy's mind raced, as he put two and two together, Rolf leaving the bathroom, nearly stumbling…he hadn't drunk nearly as much as Kevin and no doubt be able to hold his alcohal all the better…Kevin surely was infected, and maybe Eddy himself.

Well. It was good to know Jimmy had his priorities in order.

**A/N- intense, yes? Thank you, over-hyped piggy epidemic! Please review ;]**


End file.
